


Brimstone Café

by Potatochutney



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: AU prompt, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dragon Jason, M/M, POV First Person, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatochutney/pseuds/Potatochutney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i’m a med student who has a huge crush on the hot guy who works at the coffee shop who always gives me free drinks when i’m stressed and calls me princess even though i pretend i think it’s annoying but i’m extremely concerned about him because he always smells like smoke so i always give him lectures about how terrible cigarettes are for you and i may have made a powerpoint which is probably excessive but lung health is extremely important and oops it turns out he’s part-dragon or something hahahaha oops” AU - Jason/Roy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brimstone Café

“Here you go princess.” The guy hands me some sort of drink, I hadn't asked for one since finishing the last. But I couldn't exactly say no, even though this guy smelt like a smokehouse. He worked here, so at least there was that in his favour. He's really fucking cute, even though he's really damn strange. Where does he even find the time to go out and smoke? That's not the point, no the point is holy crap are his eyes green and gold flecked? No way. They're totally blue. It was a trick of the light.

“Don't call me princess, princess.” I quipped, but accepted the drink anyway. It had a distinct scent of cinnamon, and maybe chocolate? Whatever it was, it wasn't on the menu, but I won't complain no matter what. A quick sip, just to test, and oh my god it is delicious. Probably as delicious as that guy. He went back to behind the counter and winked, baring some dangerously sharp looking teeth. I focused again, furrowing my brow as I typed furiously away, responding to the email from Oliver. Fuck you Oliver.

I glanced up mid sip and found the barrister and found him leaning on the counter to watch me. Fuck. I swallowed the hot drink and found myself offering a tiny smile before returning to typing, cheeks slightly red.

Stupid hot guy. I only then realised that the coffee shop was completely empty, the closed sign up, shutters down. The guy had stayed open for me? Huh. Well, that was new. I felt sort of bad, making him wait for so long, flashing a little smile to him as I packed my things up.

I finished the free drink and offered a little wave as I stepped out.

“Seeya princess!” He called.

“Not a princess, princess.” I called back with a slight eyeroll, making my way through the alleys and towards my apartment, rubbing my eyes as I trudged back. It was all well and good that I got a free drink, but really what is this? I felt sleepier than I had when I went into the shop, though that probably had something to do with the time.

 

I was back the next week, having ended up needed a pick-me-up towards the end of the day, and the hot guy was still there. Stupid hot guy, being so nice. I paid for my drink, and knew he was watching me. Eventually he came and sat opposite me on their huge sofas.

“So. Roy.” He started, and I looked up.

“How do you know my name?” The surprise was clear in my voice, and only afterwards did it click. Duh. He reads out your name for the orders. He snorted, trying to keep back the laughter, and it was clear he knew I'd realised my mistake. “Oh shut up, what's your name? Dirty smoker?” I sniped, crossing my arms. He raised a brow, but leant back against his sofa, arms stretching behind his head.

“Jason. At your service, my princess.” He replied, slumping forward again with a smug grin. There was something weird about how he moved, I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

“Still going with the princess stuff then? Well, consider me flattered, but you don't get guys who are princesses.” I rolled my eyes slightly, but quirked a small smile just for him. “You're a crazy motherfucker, you know that right?” He was watching me eagerly, waiting for my response.

“Then what the hell does that make you, motherfucker?” I replied, raising a brow as I took a sip. “Interested.”

Interested? What the hell does that even mean. Dude can't do that to me, that's not fair. I frowned. “I suppose that makes no sense at all, but okay, Jason.”

“What do you study?” He asked, nodding at the stack of books threatening to spill out of my bag. “Meds. Training to be a nurse.” I shrugged. Oliver needed me to be fully trained in that sort of thing, so I learnt. And I learnt fast. It was kinda refreshing, having someone so interesed in me. Nobody had been since- well. We don't need to go down that green tinted pile of shit.

A girl leant over the counter, watching us. She was...Sorta orange looking. Bad fake tan? Probably. Though her hair was something to be proud of, huge red tresses sweeping everywhere. Holy shit

“That's Kory. Watch out, she's a lot hotter and snappier than I am, and she's also off limits so don't go there. I'm the nice one, she's the one that deals with people trying to get money off us. And I'm definitely not off limits” Jason cheerfully waved over to her, before winking at me.

I'm pretty sure my dick is just about ready to walk away from me at this point. Stupid hot guy. Stupid hot guy's hot coworker. She wasn't as hot as Jason, but that's not the point. Holy shit they're both crazy hot and fucking crazy. And this place stinks of smoke. Jesus.

“Jason, have you been smoking in here? I'm pretty sure that's illegal, dude. And it's so bad for you, your lungs effectively shrivel up” I commented idly. Kory snapped her head to look at Jason who gave her a quick hand movement. The hell.

“No, no. That's my natural aroma, obviously.” He laughed, playing it off cool. Jackass. “Well, alright then.” I rolled my eyes, before stifling a yawn. “I should be on my way. Seeya Jay, Kory.” I laughed, picking up my bags to leave with a roll of my shoulders. “Bye Princess!” Jason called after me, before the sound of something being thrown drowned out the end.

Wait- Jason's not off limits.

Was he flirting with me?

Oh shit.

Oh yes.

Yes he was.

 

I suppose I became a regular there over the next few months, though sometimes I'd skip a few days because of work or studying and Jason would present me with something fancy to drink. I did appreciate it, really.

He didn't stop flirting with me, calling me princess. I should feel honoured, really. Princess Roy.

“Good morning princess! Looking good as ever, babe.”

“Get bent Jay.”

 

“Good evening princess, have a good night.”

“You're the worst Jason!”

 

“Hey pretty princess, I missed you!”

“I was gone for like two days, Jason!”

 

Tonight though I was dead on my feet, only a couple of boys in the shop that looked like Jason, and he was sat with them. I waved to Kory who was behind the counter and all but collapsed onto his usual sofa without a word. I was fucking beat. A few minutes of shut eye wouldn't hurt right? He wouldn't miss on our witty banter for a few minutes, not at all.

 

Wrong. I awoke with a sense of being surrounded by warmth, a body pressed around mine.

Fuck me, did I really fall asleep in the coffee shop? Where even am I?

I cracked one eye open, the first thing I can see is a thick leather jacket. And another person.

It's Jay.

And he stinks of smoke. What is it with this guy?

I grunt softly, trying to move from beneath him, but instead he gave a soft huff, pulling me closer. Stupid hot guy. Literally and- fuck it I am literally roasting.

“Jay move your fat ass, I'm roasting.” I grumble, shoving him lightly to try and make some space to get free.

It was then I realised I ws in his bedroom, and it was covered in shining and sparkling gems and glass. What in the fuck of it is this? The bed seemed more like a nest of blankets than a real bed, and Jason was asleep in that stupid jacket. No wonder he was so warm. Stupid hot asshole.

Wait, Jason took me back to his place after I fell asleep at his work. It was now probably just past dawn.

Oliver was going to literally kill me. Oh well. Jason was pretty cute, especially when he was asleep. Wait shit. No I will not admit that.

Nah, actually. He's so cute. And heavy, seriously how can one guy be that heavy?

I clambered out of his bed, shedding my shirt. God this place stank of smoke, and it was so hot. I felt the need to explain to him why smoking was so bad for you, or even breathing in smoke from a normal fire. Must be bad for the guy, I should really teach him a lesson sooner or later about the dangers of smoking.

“Princess, come back.” Jason whined from the bed, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. “Take off that shitty jacket and a few layers, you're cooking me alive with all of those.” I grunted, and he began to strip down to his boxers.

Oh shit no he was so hot. There were light scars across his torso in regular and repeating patterns all the way below his waistband. God damn.

“Are you gonna strip off too, princess?” Jay asked, lying on his back in the weird nest. I shuffled, carefully removing the rest of my clothes down to my boxers, climbing back into the blanket bedding, back down beside Jason. He glanced across me appreciatively, hand coming to rest on my hip, thumb stroking the ridge of my hipbone, which sorta tickled. But he didn't need to know that.

“So princess, are you feeling better now?” He asked, stroking his hand across my side slowly. I twitched slightly under his touch, but other than that kept my face indifferent. “I was dead on my feet, why didn't you wake me when you were closing?” I asked, arm holding my head up. “Figured you needed your sleep. Not beauty sleep, you're good enough as you are, princess.” He added with a little wink. “Maybe if you stopped smoking I'd come back to yours more often.” I teased, and noticed something in the way his eyes seemed to narrow. “You haven't got a clue, do you Roy?” He asked, voice almost rumbling.

“What are you talking about?” I didn't understand, why else would he smell like smoke. Jason leant in, and oh fuck. Fuck yeah, he was totally kissing me. This was better than any high I'd had when I was younger. He leant back, turned his head and FUCK. HOLY SHIT HE WAS BREATHING FIRE.

“DUDE. YOU- BUT- FIRE. HELLO? WHAT PLANET AM I ON?” I was definitely shrieking, backing up a little.

“Roy- Princess I need you to calm down. I have a completely rational explanation of this for you, dude.” Jason quickly took hold of my wrists. There is DEFINITELY not a rational explanation for the fuck I just saw. “I'm a dragon, obviously.” Jason grinned, placing a hand on my hip again, wrists freed.

“A dragon. You. Well- Oh.” Oh. It all clicked. Smelling like smoke. This room being like a nest with gold and glittery gems.

Ah.

Princess.

“You dickweed.” I snapped, and he laughed, pulling me against his inexplicably warm chest. I could get used to this, I think. “So you're not having trouble with understanding this?” He asked, resting his head atop mine. “Dude, my mentor is an elf, of course I can handle a dragon. As long as I don't get toasted.”

“Okay. I can live with that. Just don't let him slay me or I'll be pissed off and heartbroken.” Jason hummed, and honestly I found myself feeling pleased with the way his chest rumbled against mine, what a tool. “I can live with that.” I repeated back to him, eyes half lidded as I felt myself go drift away in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback, this is my first time writing first person pov  
> For Emi


End file.
